2017 Birdlantic hurricane season
2017 Birdlantic hurricane Season is currently an active Season, reaching 14 Storm in Early July. STORM NAMES; Avia (1001) Bill (1002) Catrina (1003) Dolly (1004) Evelyn (1005) Florita (1006) Georgie (1007) Helene (1008) Iris (1009) HURRICANE AVIA Hurricane Cindy (1999) - Cropped - 3.JPG Hurricane Cindy (1999) - Cropped - 4.JPG (January 13-26): A tropical Depression formed in January 13. On January 15, it was named Tropical Storm Avia by FSWMA. On Jan 16, Hurricane Avia made landfall as a Category 1 hurricane, But it didnt affect its strength and became a Category 3 on Jan 18. On Jan 22, Hurricane Avia became a Category 4 hurricane, and BMA considered it as a Super hurricane or a Category 5, but on Jan 24, Avia began to weaken from a Category 3 to a tropical storm. On Jan 25, it became extratropical. On Jan 26, it became a remnant low. Hurricane Avia made light damages in Santa Za, Birdland. HURRICANE BILL Hurr-michelle-20011103-IR.jpg Hurr-michelle-20011103-vis.jpg The first retired hurricane in April formed on March 31, 2017 as a tropical depression. On April 1, it was named Tropical Storm Bill. On April 2, Severe Tropical Storm Bill triggered massive evacuations in Duckvana, Birdland. By April 4, Hurricane Bill became a Category 1 hurricane. On April 5, Hurricane Bill became a Category 4 hurricane, which peaked to a Category 5 hurricane. On April 6, Bill rapidly weakened, and maintained strength as a Category 4-5 hurricane. On 6am at April 7, Hurricane Bill or Stor’ Bil’, made landfall as a strong Category 4. Hurricane Bill weakened to a Category 1 then a tropical Storm on April 8. On April 9, Tropical Depression Bill made landfall in San Sarika, Florduck and soon dissipated on April 10. Hurricane Bill was soon retired after it dissipated, and was replaced on May1, 2017 with Belle for 2023. HURRICANE CATRINA Tropical Storm Arlene (2017 - Money Hurricane).jpg A tropical depression formed on April 26. On April 27, it became Tropical Storm Catrina. On April 28, it became Hurricane Catrina. By April 29, Hurricane Catrina began to weaken slightly, from a Category 1-2 to a medium Cat 1 hurricane. By April 30, a temperated summer trough began to attack Catrina, from a Category 2, to a tropical depression, where it soon dissipated by evening, Hurricane Catrina was soon replaced by Katrina, which was replaced by Carol. SEVERE TROPICAL STORM DOLLY Hurricane Dolly (1996).jpg Hurricane Dolly (1996).JPG On April 27, Tropical Depression 08L became Tropical Storm Dolly, and became Severe Tropical Storm Dolly on April 30. By May 1, STS DOLLY made landfall on Ducatan, and soon dissipated on May 2. Dolly caused minor casualties in Ducatan. HURRICANE EVELYN Tropical Storm Katia (2017 - Money Hurricane).jpg Hurricane Lee (2017 - Money Hurricane).jpg A tropical Depression quickly became Tropical Storm Evelyn two hours later, and becoming Severe Tropical Storm Evelyn by night. On May 4, Hurricane Evelyn strengthened to a Category 3, and soon weakened on May 6. Tropical Storm Evelyn was absorbed by Catrina’s remnants over Caveduck Island. Evelyn was a powerful tropical cyclone, but missed Bermuduck in order to cause no Damages. HURRICANE GEORGIE Hurricane Georges 28 sept 1998 2043Z.jpg Hurricane Georges near peak intensity.JPG A tropical depression quickly strengthened off coast of Baftica, with FSWMA considering it as Tropical Storm Georgie on May 20. By May 21, Hurricane Georgie became a Category 2, which evacuations for Duckssissipi and Birdland were quickly issued by Pres. Sinta Vallasor A. Ducksmore. Category:Birdlantic hurricane seasons